Abe Sapien (série)
Abe Sapien é uma linha de histórias em quadrinhos sobre o personagem Abe Sapien em suas aventuras solo. É um spin-off da série Hellboy. História da Publicação :veja também [[:Category:Abe Sapien (Histórias)|Lista de histórias de '''Abe Sapien']]'' A série Abe Sapien estreou com Drums of the Dead em março de 1998. Esta primeira história, juntamente com a segunda história de Abe Sapien, Abe Sapien versus Science, foi coletada no primeiro trade paperback do B.P.R.D. , Hollow Earth & Other Stories. A partir de The Drowning em diante, os títulos de Abe Sapien foram lançados em sua própria linha de trade paperback. Histórias foram lançadas esporadicamente com vários artistas até que se tornou uma série contínua. [[Dark and Terrible (Ciclo de Histórias)|Ciclo Dark and Terrible]] :veja também [[:Category:Abe Sapien Histórias de Dark and Terrible|Lista de histórias de '''Abe Sapien Dark and Terrible']]'' Começando com Dark and Terrible em 2013, Abe Sapien tornou-se uma série contínua conjunta e paralela aos eventos de ''B.P.D.P. Inferno na Terra''. A série em curso Abe Sapien é lançada mensalmente, escrita por Mike Mignola e Scott Allie com a arte dos artistas gêmeos Max e Sebastián Fiumara. Os artistas alternam em arcos. Para facilitar sua programação, a série ocasionalmente saltará um mês ou fará uma história do flashback segurada por artistas convidados tais como Michael Avon Oeming, Juan Ferreyra, e Kevin Nowlan. Enquanto estes flashbacks são uma parte da numeração em curso, eles não são uma parte do ciclo de histórias Dark and Terrible. Numeração Embora Abe Sapien tenha sido lançado como uma série de minisséries e one-shots, além de números dentro de uma determinada minissérie, ele também tem um sistema de numeração contínua na capa interna para a série em geral. A primeira história de Abe Sapien, Drums of the Dead, não contava. Começando com Dark and Terrible, Abe Sapien se tornou uma série em andamento. Além da numeração interna contínua, ela agora tem uma numeração contínua na capa como parte desta mudança. #''The Drowning'' #1 #''The Drowning'' #2 #''The Drowning'' #3 #''The Drowning'' #4 #''The Drowning'' #5 #''The Haunted Boy'' #''The Abyssal Plain'' #1 #''The Abyssal Plain'' #2 #''The Devil Does Not Jest'' #1 #''The Devil Does Not Jest'' #2 #''Abe Sapien #1: Dark and Terrible'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #2: Dark and Terrible'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #3: Dark and Terrible'' (Part 3) #''Abe Sapien #4: The New Race of Man'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #5: The New Race of Man'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #6: The Shape of Things to Come'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #7: The Shape of Things to Come'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #8: The Land of the Dead'' #''Abe Sapien #9: To the Last Man'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #10: To the Last Man'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #11: To the Last Man'' (Part 3) #''Abe Sapien #12: The Garden (I)'' #''Abe Sapien #13: The Healer'' #''Abe Sapien #14: Visions, Dreams, and Fishin''' #''Abe Sapien #15: Lost Lives'' #''Abe Sapien #16: Sacred Places'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #17: Sacred Places'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #18: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #19: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #20: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 3) #''Abe Sapien #21: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 4) #''Abe Sapien #22: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 5) #''Abe Sapien #23: The Ogopogo'' #''Abe Sapien #24: The Shadow Over Suwanee'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #25: The Shadow Over Suwanee'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #26: The Shadow Over Suwanee'' (Part 3) #''Abe Sapien #27: Icthyo Sapien'' #''Abe Sapien #28: The Garden (II)'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #29: The Garden (II)'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #30: Witchcraft & Demonology'' #''Abe Sapien #31: The Black School'' #''Abe Sapien #32: Regressions'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #33: Regressions'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #34: Dark and Terrible Deep'' #[[The Garden (III)|''Abe Sapien #35: The Garden (III)]] #[[The Desolate Shore|''Abe Sapien #36: The Desolate Shore]] Coleções Trade Paperbacks :veja também Coleção Trade Paperback de Abe Sapien Todas as histórias com continuidade de Abe Sapien são coletadas em trade paperback eventualmente. As trades contêm uma seção com o caderno de esboços. en:Abe Sapien (series)